


Missing You

by bree_niah



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Longing, missing each other, soft Jin, soft significant other, tour sucks when you don't have your love with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_niah/pseuds/bree_niah
Summary: Spencer just wants to be wrapped in Jin's arms.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Missing You

Spencer woke up for the fifth time that night covered in sweat and breathing heavily. A stupid nightmare wouldn’t leave her alone and every time she’d managed to get herself to sleep it would merely pick up where she’d left it. Something she could never do with the awesome dreams she wanted to finish, but of course being chased through the forest was something her mind wanted to relive over and over again.

When her eyes glanced towards the clock, she noticed it was five in the morning, which meant the sun would start rising before she could even try to sleep again. She cursed herself for not buying black out curtains when she saw them a few days before. They would’ve come in handy, but she shrugged it off because she’d never needed them to help sleep before.

If only she’d foreseen several sleepless nights then.

Accepting her fate, Spencer carefully sat up and got out of the bed. She felt disgusting and before she could do anything else a shower was in order.

Once inside the bathroom she slipped off her clothes and swapped her silk Sailor Moon bonnet for a shower cap. It made her miss her braids, which she didn’t care about getting wet, but she’d gone in for a haircut a few days before. Haircuts for her meant her curls were straightened and she would be damned if she didn’t get full use of allowing heat near her hair.

The shower was brief and she was quick to get dry, then slather her body with lotion. She’d been feeling extra dry for a few weeks and there was this weird trail of lighter brown spots against her dark brown skin that the dermatologist said would clear up with extra moisture. Spencer didn’t fully believe that, but she’d try the method just so she could say she did when things didn’t clear up.

As she entered the bedroom again Spencer realized how odd her morning was going. Aside from the nightmare and lack of sleep, things felt slower and she was hyper aware of everything. Every action came with in depth thought about what she was doing.

She really hoped things righted themselves as she went about her day.

After slipping on undergarments she made a beeline for Jin’s side of the dresser and snagged one of his softer sweaters. It made her feel warm and comforted, which was something she craved after that nightmare. It wasn’t one that scared her too much and she’d been able to shake the imagery rather easily, but it still had her feeling off. Maybe it got her adrenaline pumping a little.

Either way she hated it and needed to feel less alone. Needed to combat the longing for Jin to be home already. Sometimes she wished she’d taken the job as a photographer at Big Hit instead of her dream magazine. It would’ve meant that she’d gone on tour with the boys and wouldn’t be so limited to phone communication and the one time she flew out for one of the stops.

But she’d made the choice and was fine with that. It taught her that she doesn’t like the job she worked that much at least. Not that she planned to quit it any time soon.

Comfortable and ignoring the way her mind lingered on missing Jin she padded out to the kitchen. Food would help her. Well, food and some tea.

“Alexa, play Morning Rise playlist,” she shouted.

“Playing Morning Rise playlist,” Alexa parroted back at her.

The music started off with a soft song by Tori Kelly and as it changed songs the energy exuded from them would build. It was curated to carefully wake her and not just throw her into the deep end.

Humming along she went for the simple breakfast of eggs, sausage, and rice. Making a helping slightly larger than she usually would to deal with her new appetite. She didn’t want to be back in the kitchen making food an hour after she’d finished eating.

Once her food was done and her tea was brewed Spencer made her way towards the living room with all of it. Usually, she ate at the island in the kitchen or the dining room table but she wanted to watch TV comfortably. On the floor in front of the coffee table was an ideal spot.

“Alexa, stop,” she called as she left the kitchen.

While she ate Strong Woman Do Bong Soon played on the screen. It was the millionth time she’d watched the drama, but that didn’t matter to her. Every time brought her the same amount of joy and she planned to watch it a million more times.

Where she’d started was where the two leads were first fully giving into their feelings and though it was beyond cute it sent a pang into her heart. Turning her head, she stared at the picture of her and Jin on the wall. She’d hated it and didn’t want it displayed anywhere, but Jin begged until she gave in.

Now she hated it because it served as a reminder of the man she was missing. Tour was basically over, but there were other things the boys had to do and she’d been told he’d not be back for at least two more weeks.

Spencer wanted him back right that second. So much so that she almost went to get her phone to call and tell him that, but it was late where they were and she didn’t want to wake him up.

“And that would just be unfair,” she mumbled.

Sighing, she collected her empty dishes and took them back to the kitchen. After throwing them in the dishwasher with some other dishes she hadn’t cleaned the night before she poured another cup of tea and grabbed a back of cookies that she liked to have with it. She didn’t care that it was barely six, she’d eat them any time.

With her snacks in hand she returned to the living room but took a seat on the lounger part of the couch. Setting her things on the end table next to her she grabbed the fluffy blanket and wrapped herself in it.

Settled into her seat she gave her full attention back to the TV. Occasionally, she’d yell something out at the screen as if the characters could hear her or their stupid mistakes would change in her current watch. And of course, they didn’t stop being stupid, much to her chagrin.

It reached a point that she was so engrossed that the sound of the door opening, bags dropping, and footsteps didn’t catch her attention. It wasn’t until Jin was leaning over her that she noticed him.

“Jin!” she squealed.

Spencer practically jumped off the couch to get her arms around him, but he stopped her and carefully lifted her into his arms.

“I missed you too,” he said, his voice low and scratchy.

After a few moments they pulled away and she stared at his face, hands moving to cup his cheeks. A pout formed on her lips and her eyes narrowed.

“You told me two…”

“Two weeks, I know. It was that long, but it changed and I was given the choice to stay there or come home early,” he said.

Though the response was valid, Spencer maintained her expression. Jin rolled his eyes at her, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. Of course, she melted into him. His lips were always so soft and she enjoyed kissing them any chance she got.

When he pulled away, she groaned in protest, to which he just laughed.

Moving past her, he took her seat and used her hand to pull her down with him, though he was careful on how she fell. Once she was on her side and curled into him both his arms wrapped around her waist.

His gaze went to the TV immediately, but she simply stared at him. After several seconds he stared back at her, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“I really missed you, Jinnie,” she said.

He didn’t say anything at first, just leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back the smile was still there, but she could see how tired he was.

“God, I missed you too. The last few weeks have been hell,” he said.

At that Spencer merely cuddled closer, even throwing a leg over his torso. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

For the first time in a while she felt so comfortable and at peace. Like she’d finally found the missing piece that she’d needed. And though she hated feeling like she was becoming clingy she didn’t hate the joy that coursed through her that came with having him back. The feeling of truly being at home.

Who knows how much time passed as they laid there snuggled together and watched the drama together. Spencer sure as hell didn’t care, she was too comfortable to even think of doing anything else.

“Why were you up, baby?” Jin asked softly.

Spencer tilted her head to look up at him, only to be met with a frown. It was his turn to be displeased with his significant other.

“Sleep has been weird for a few days. Nightmares wake me up multiple times a night and after the fifth time I kind of just gave up,” she said.

That only made Jin frown more, one of his hands gently squeezing her hip.

“The forest one?”

She nodded.

For a moment his brows furrowed and then Spencer was being attacked. Jin pinned her and placed kisses all over her face, repeating the process multiple times. She laughed and begged for him to stop, but he refused to let up. He didn’t stop until she’d laughed so hard and for so long that her breathing was a little heavy. Then he pulled away and smiled at her, laughing obnoxiously when she slapped his arm.

Leaning down he pressed several kisses to her lips and then down to her neck. She thought he’d stop there, but he just kept going. Lifting his sweater from her body to kiss the bare skin on her chest and then still going farther. He stopped just above her stomach, glancing up at her for a few seconds before kissing it multiple times.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, little one. Daddy missed you too,” he said to her protruding stomach.

The bump was prominent, but not that much. She was only about four and a half months pregnant, so there was still some growing to be done on her and the baby’s part.

For several minutes he just talked to her stomach. He told the baby about the tour and how much he’d missed them and their mama. It was beyond cute and oddly relaxing for Spencer. It also filled her heart to the brink and she was seconds away from cooing at him, which she knew that he’d hate.

Suddenly he stopped talking and looked up at her.

“Quit your job and come with us for the second half of the tour,” he blurted out.

The suddenness of it shocked her. Spencer’s eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find a response.

Jin crawled back up the couch so they were eye level. His expression appeared conflicted for a moment, but then he brushed her purple hair out of his eyes and stared at her intensely.

“I know it’s the job you really wanted, but you do not like it there. It’s fine, I know, but you come home annoyed more often than not. You could leave there and take the job as one of our tour photographers. It would be intense, but not enough that you or the baby would be too stressed. And it would be a great time with you there. We’d not have to be apart so much. Plus, it ends right as you reach your last month and then my schedule is almost completely clear, with no out of country travel,” he said.

Spencer closed her mouth for a moment, chewing on her lower lip as she mulled it over. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much time at all.

“I really don’t like that job,” she said.

That’s all it took for Jin to scream and pull her tight against him. Once more he was pressing kisses all over her face and thanking her. There were also a few mentions of telling Big Hit soon and making her promise to put in her notice too.

It took a bit to get him to pull back, but when he did, she just smiled at him. “Okay, okay. But can we do that in a few hours? I just really want to stay like this with you for a while longer.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

And with that they spent several hours cuddled on the couch and rewatched all their favorite things. It only ended because Namjoon called and basically screamed at Jin, asking if he’d asked Spencer already or not.


End file.
